As is well known and understood individual cats have different idiosyncrasies in their use of litter boxes. Some cats, for example, spend upwards of 10 minutes, and more, in the use of the litter system, while others are over and done with in less than a minute. Some cats, additionally, thrash around while using the litter box, while others just docilely use it, and then leave. As any cat owner will attest, the longer the cat stays in the litter box, using it, and the more it thrashes about, the greater is the propensity for the litter to be propelled outwardly from the box, to land around, and all over, the floor. As a result, it is not unusual to have to vacuum, or otherwise clean up, after the cat uses the box, as often as several times each day.
Were this not bad enough, almost every cat owner could further attest that the pieces which comprise the litter as employed today almost always sticks to the paws and fur of the cat as it leaves the box, and is dragged by the cat all over the house or apartment as it moves about, until ultimately dislodged. Thus, it is not only an added chore to clean up in the immediate area of the litter box, but to have to follow the cat and clean up wherever it goes.
And, as cat fanciers can further testify, these problems multiply with the number of cats that are owned. Simply stated, although the problem is bad enough when one cat is owned, the problems become that much more magnified as there are more-and-more cats around.